


i love all of you

by seoulnoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulnoir/pseuds/seoulnoir
Summary: "i dunno, he kept saying that donghyuck was 'freaking adorable' and he wanted to kiss him, or something. but listen, why are you smiling? i thought you liked mark?""i do," donghyuck says. he's sure he looks pretty ugly right now, since he's trying to squash down his smile but his feelings aren't listening to him. "i'm gonna head back to the 127 dorm. thanks, lucas! you're the best!"or, lucas gets mark a boyfriend.





	i love all of you

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one tweet 324 years ago that everyone wrote a fic on already but!! enjoy uwu

in retrospect, lucas was probably the LAST person mark should've trusted with the deep, heart to heart stuff. it wasn't that lucas was a bad friend, or someone who runs off his mouth with no consideration of the situation, but his dear, tall, blundering lamppost of a friend tended to be oblivious to certain situations—like donghyuck's real name.

 

mark shouldn't be complaining, though; it scored him a boyfriend, after all.

 

it all started a couple weeks ago, after they filmed the video of the dreamies giving each other useless gifts. (mark's still salty over renjun's little 'joke'—he thought the dictionary was a great gift, okay.) mark usually shys away from skinship, but when he's with the dreamies he finds himself being a bit more affectionate; maybe because they always baby  _ him _ . he doesn't know if donghyuck was extra cute that day, especially when he sent jeno the kiss and heart fingers, but mark couldn't help himself; he reaches over and strokes donghyuck on the head a couple times.

 

the camera pans to jeno so donghyuck sends him a questioning side look and mark pretends like he's suddenly very invested in jeno's reaction, his heart beating loudly in his chest. after the shooting mark scampers away, with the excuse of a meeting on his tongue even though they all have the rest of the day off. he blindly makes his way to their dorms, then switches course last minute and heads off to nct u's dorm; he needs to avoid donghyuck for now.

 

what is wrong with me, mark huffs as he barges into the u dorm and slams the door behind him. he faintly hears kun's "who is it? i told you ruffians to stop treating the door that way!" as he slumps down the door with his eyes closed. hyuck didn't even do anything special today. or maybe it's just the normality that drives mark up a wall. 

 

yes, mark lee has a big, fat crush on possibly the cutest boy in the entire world—lee donghyuck. also known as haechan, fullsun, donghyuck is the everything mark wants and everything mark needs. he's his shining light when times are inevitably rough, the warmth that has been by his side since their trainee days, and the bright boy whom mark knows as his best friend. call him cheesy, but mark's not a poetic person by nature (unless it's lyrics, of course) and even still he thinks he could write odes on donghyuck. (that's how he was able to crack out lyrics for baby don't like it in approximately forty minutes, because donghyuck was the muse—though, it scared the hell out of mark that donghyuck had guessed that so accurately, even if he was half joking, so he's tried to be more cautious since. like throwing more 'girl's into his raps.)

 

in short, mark is fucking WHIPPED for his best friend, the fullsun, but he thinks that's exactly the problem: donghyuck isn't HIS fullsun. he's the mood maker of pretty much both 127 and dream, so donghyuck is always hopping around from person to person. he'll watch movies with taeil, or go to coffee with johnny and jaehyun, or mysteriously disappear into jaemin's room for hours. (mark hopes they're just chatting.) he's also a naturally affectionate person so, more often than not, he'll be cuddling with taeil as they're watching their movie, or randomly linking hands with johnny in a playful manner, or smothering the dreamies with kisses and hugs.

 

not that mark doesn't receive his affection from him at all; in fact, he's one of donghyuck's main targets, because he shys away from it so often and reverse psychology exists in haechan's world, unfortunately. it's not like mark WANTS to deny him; in fact, his brain screams at him to smother donghyuck back and never let him go, but his body thinks differently and on autopilot he pushes donghyuck away with red ears every time. it only happens when they're on camera or in front of fans, because mark doesn't want to dissolve into an incomprehensible blushing mess in front of thousands of people; off camera, he lets donghyuck stroke his ears and occasionally kiss his cheeks when he manages to keep his emotions in check. that doesn’t stop his inner self from screaming and his heartbeat from careening against his rib cage, but he allows himself a little liberty from time to time. 

 

the worst part of it all, though, is that mark doesn't know what to DO with his undying love for donghyuck. mark's always been able to read donghyuck like a book, and he prides himself in their close connection since trainee days, but when it comes to love donghyuck is nothing short of an ancient greek scroll that leaves mark scratching his head. he knows that donghyuck likes boys, as the younger told him a couple years ago, but so far he's kept mum about what KIND of boys he likes, and that sort of topic. in fact, mark can't remember the last time anyone had teased donghyuck about any sort of 'crush' or whatever—which sucks for him because it leaves him in the completely dark. 

 

since he's moping in his feelings, mark doesn't see or hear lucas approach him until the thai man claps in his face. "hey, man!" lucas greets in english. "kun-hyung wants to know why you've been in this position for the past ten minutes."

 

"hey," mark grumbles back. "i just... needed to clear my head for a sec."

 

"oh, yes. i have many of those moments. but not against the dorm door." lucas holds out his hand to pull mark up. "cmon, let's go somewhere and talk. maybe it'll make you feel better."

 

"no, it's okay," mark protests weakly. he hasn't told anyone about his feelings for donghyuck except johnny, and although he appreciates lucas, he doesn't know how he'll react. "i-"

 

"oh c'mon, 99 line, we're friends right? you can trust me." lucas gives him a smile, grabs his arm gently and hauls him to his feet, earning a soft "oompf" from mark.

 

they end up going to kun's single room, because it's the cleanest out of them all, according to lucas. mark sits gingerly on kun's bed and lucas grabs the nearby chair. "so, what's this about?"

 

mark takes a deep breath. "it's about, umm... feelings."

 

lucas perks up. "your feelings?"

 

"yes?" mark replies.

 

"AHA!" lucas' smile widens until half his face is composed of only teeth. it's quite blinding. "i see. i know, mark lee!"

 

"you WHAT?" mark squeaks. "excuse me!"

 

lucas sends him finger guns. "your feelings, man!"

 

"how the fuck do you know? i haven't even said anything! wait, johnny told you, didn't he?"

 

lucas leans back, the same shit-eating grin still on his face. "no man, you're hella obvious. it doesn't take a genius like kun to figure out." mark is still in denial, staring wide-eyed at lucas, and lucas puts up his hands when mark doesn't say anything. "okay, fine, i lied, kun told me."

 

"no, that's not important! what do you mean i'm too obvious? how many people know?"

 

"i dunno," lucas shrugs. "but you wanted to talk about feelings, right? i'm here to listen."

 

"okay, okay," mark mutters, taking in a few deep breaths. "feelings, i can do this. it's not that hard. so... i like donghyuck. a lot. as you know."

 

"dONGhyuck?" lucas suddenly cuts in, eyebrows furrowing. "i thought... okay, never mind. continue."

 

and that's how mark ends up spilling pretty much everything to lucas, despite their rocky start into the topic. he tells him of how they met, and how mark hated donghyuck at first but slowly grew used to his antics, and how his jaw dropped when he first saw him in makeup and something other than his grubby trainee clothes, and how over the years his stupid little crush has only gotten worse because donghyuck has only gotten more beautiful, inside  _ and  _ out.

 

by the time he's done, mark is even more unsure of his feelings. "like okay, i'm in love with donghyuck or whatever, but what do i do? what if i tell him, and he rejects me but we still have to see each other every day and we'll end up making things even more awkward?"

 

"you have to go for it," lucas says seriously. "i think he deserves to know of your feelings, from you and not someone else." he adds as an afterthought, "i think others deserve to know of your feelings, too. so you have to tell him directly."

 

"i know, but i'm scared," mark mumbles. "i don't want him to—to..."

 

"you can do it, mark," lucas says kindly, holding mark's hand by now. "from what i heard, donghyuck won't push you away, if you've been friends for so long. if he doesn't like you back, you guys will remain friends but a large weight will have been taken off your shoulders. if he DOES like you back, isn't that even better? then you guys can date!"

 

mark squeaks at the word and uses his other hand to touch his cheek. it's burning, like he expected. "i don't think... donghyuck, liking me BACK?"

 

lucas winks at him. "you never know. but i have a good feeling. because you're mark lee."

 

mark already feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest, just from talking to his friend. he sits up and smiles at lucas. "thank you, lucas. you're right, talking with you DID make me feel better."

 

"no problem! always happy to help. i'm going to go help kun with dinner now." lucas pats his head and stands up.

 

mark grabs at lucas' hand. "wait, don't tell hyuck yet, okay? i need a couple days to gather my thoughts."

 

"i got you, man."

  
  


a couple days later, the 00 line, kun and lucas gather in the nct u kitchen, under the pretense of making dinner for all the members. at least, kun, renjun, jeno and jaemin are trying to; chenle and jisung fool around on the side like the teenage boys they are, and lucas stands awkwardly at the counter, snagging bites of food from time to time. donghyuck walks into the kitchen and sits down next to lucas as kun threatens to beat chenle with a spatula for the fourth time. "hey guys."

 

"hi haechan!" lucas greets back instantly. donghyuck knew he liked him the best. "how was your day?"

 

"i was just chilling with mark and johnny in the 127 dorm," donghyuck replies absentmindedly, watching jeno cut the vegetables surprisingly well. "you?"

 

"oh, mark!" lucas says, his smiling brightening. "how is he? has he told you about his recent crush?"

 

"a recent crush?" donghyuck's interested; as far as he knows, mark has never had a crush on anyone besides donghyuck himself—but then again he's merely guessing, so he could be wrong.

 

"yeah." lucas leans in as if he's telling donghyuck a big secret, not that anyone else is paying attention to them with jisung accidentally lighting the stove on fire. "i thought you should know because, you know, but... he likes this dude named donghyuck."

 

"he WHAT?" donghyuck blinks, wondering if he's hearing lucas right over chenle screaming shrilly in the background. "come again?"

 

"yeah, i know right? totally unexpected. he kept going on and on about how cute this donghyuck was and how he's literally the sun—sounds a lot like you, by the way, fullsun right?—and how he should major in poetry because he'd never run out of material with this donghyuck guy existing. it was so cheesy! but also kind of cute."

 

"does he now," donghyuck mutters. his mind is still reeling from all the information but he's slowly piecing everything together, and he can't stop the smile that's spreading across his face. thank god for lucas. "what else did he say?"

 

"i dunno, he kept saying that donghyuck was 'freaking adorable' and he wanted to kiss him, or something. but listen, why are you smiling? i thought you liked mark?"

 

"i do," donghyuck says. he's sure he looks pretty ugly right now, since he's trying to squash down his smile but his feelings aren't listening to him. "i'm gonna head back to the 127 dorm. thanks, lucas! you're the best!"

 

donghyuck is out the door in an instant, leaving lucas to sit in his own confusion.

  
  


"MARK LEE!" donghyuck yells as he slams open the door. a couple frames rattle and he thinks he hears doyoung cursing him from the kitchen, but he doesn't care. "where the fuck is mark lee?!"

 

"for the LOVE of god, will you quiet down," jaehyun mutters from the couch. his eyes glued to the television screen. "he's in his room, i think. and quit cussing."

 

"MARK LEE!" donghyuck starts making his way towards the rooms. "mark lee, i'm fucking in love with you! get out, we need to talk! mark leeeee where are you?!" his voice fades as he enters the hallway but jaehyun and doyoung hear him all the same. the two of them stare at each other in shock.

 

"finally," doyoung mutters, the first to move. he joins jaehyun on the couch with a bowl of cereal. "i CALLED it! i knew mark wouldn't have the balls to confess first."

 

"oh, shut up and eat your cereal."

  
  


mark was playing a game on his phone with johnny in johnny's room, the aforementioned male sprawled across his bed while mark sits in his chair, but when he hears donghyuck scream his name along with "i'm fucking in love with you", his brain short-circuits and his character veers off a cliff and dies.

 

"wait johnny, did you hear him? what the FUCK did he just say?" mark whispers frantically to the other male, no longer caring that johnny was winning again. "JOHNNY! johnny oh my god help, forget the stupid game!" he kicks johnny's arm a couple times, causing him to drop the phone and thus killing off his character. johnny whines. "c'mon man!"

 

"what did donghyuck say?" mark's eyes are as wide as saucers. he can hear donghyuck slam around the doors of various rooms, so it was inevitable that he'd come to theirs soon.

 

"umm, i THINK he said 'i'm fucking in love with you'. but why do you look so surprised? we all saw this coming from a mile away."

 

"you WHAT?!" mark yells, horrified, right as their dorm slams open and donghyuck is standing there with an evil grin on his face. "AHA, i found you! c'mon babe, we need to talk. hey, johnny-hyung. just gonna steal him for a sec."

 

"take all the time you need!" johnny calls as mark is dragged, wide-eyed and desperate, from the room. "have fun, kids!"

  
  


donghyuck literally locks them in his room, ignoring mark's feeble protests. mark sits on his bed, anxious and heart still running at a mile per minute, and donghyuck advances, his sunny smile on his face.

 

"mark lee," donghyuck announces when he's standing right in front of mark, resting his hands lightly on his thighs. "i'm in love with you too. i'm glad we got that established, now can i kiss you? and can we date afterwards? i really want to kiss you."

 

"okay, wait, donghyuck you need to slow down," mark says. "did... did someone tell you?" his voice is hesitant and the ends of his words trail off. "i was going to confess soon but... i guess someone did tell you."

 

"oh sweetie, no one intentionally told me," donghyuck says, sensing a change in the atmosphere. he lightly cups mark's cheeks in his hands. "lucas told me you liked someone called donghyuck, and he told me because he knew i liked you."

 

"but why would he tell you..." mark's face is one of confusion.

 

donghyuck giggles. "because he only ever calls me haechan! he doesn't know my real name, apparently. otherwise he wouldn't have outed you like that."

 

understanding dawns on mark's face, and he lets out a loud groan. "oh my GOD, that idiot! he doesn't know your real name?!"

 

"apparently not," donghyuck says with a smile. "but why're you complaining? you’re getting a boyfriend out of it, right?"

 

his tone is hopeful and mark thinks the sparkle in donghyuck's eyes makes him look super pretty. "yeah," mark replies, a small smile on his own face. "but wait. i have to actually confess."

 

he takes a deep breath before staring donghyuck right in the eyes. "lee donghyuck, i've liked you for... well, a long time. maybe even since trainee days. you're so beautiful and you're always there for me, um, would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

 

"what happened to majoring in poetry?" donghyuck jokes, laughing as mark lets out a long groan. "i'm kidding, yes, of fucking COURSE i'll be your boyfriend. can i kiss you NOW? i've been wanting to for a long time."

 

they end up making out on mark's bed, slowly and sweetly for hours until they're interrupted by jaehyun pounding on the door, demanding to be let in because it's his room as well.

  
  


"what're we going to do about lucas," donghyuck later mutters into mark's neck, when it's dark outside and jaehyun is already asleep. they're cuddling on mark's bed, inseparable after what happened in the afternoon.

 

"hmmm. maybe we should leave him in the dark," mark murmurs.

 

"oh yeah!" donghyuck sits up suddenly with a smile, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. "we'll leave him to figure out on his own."

 

"sounds good," mark replies, before tugging donghyuck back into his arms.

  
  
  


a couple weeks later, nct 2018 do a merry christmas vlive for the fans and doyoung decides to call donghyuck so he isn't left out of the loop. lucas has no idea who is donghyuck is; why're they calling him?

 

he turns to taeyong and tries to ask, as discreetly as possible, "who's donghyuck?"

 

"haechan, he's haechan," taeyong says, rather loudly and a couple members around them chuckle. lucas turns back to face the front, nodding. haechan had fractured his shin and was unable to be there, so of course they were calling him now.

 

then it dawns on him.

 

"shit," he whispers. everyone's laughing over donghyuck's greeting so no one hears him. "donghyuck is haechan?!?!"

 

_ i've fucked up. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> bless lucas and his lovable oblivious soul
> 
> i deliberately wrote his dialogue choppily bc that's how lucas actually talks—i'm not kidding, even when he speaks his native language (never mind korean) it's sometimes hard to follow him bc he talks as if he takes a bunch of fragments and mashes them all together. this isn't to make fun of him, but to make my lucas as close to the real one as possible :) (also i'm pretty sure i lost some brain cells from all the "man"s i used)


End file.
